El yelmo con cuernos
by Srita Tragalibros
Summary: Este fic participa del Mini reto de junio "Loki" del foro "La Era de los Vengadores". - Loki y Thor son unos niños pequeños y están jugando en el palacio. Y pronto encuentran unos yelmos en la sala de trofeos. Loki se siente muy atraído por uno con cuernos...


**DISCLAIMER: los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a la franquicia Marvel y a la mitología nórdica.**

* * *

 **Vale, que no puedo mantenerme fuera de los retos. Además, éste era súper fácil. Sólo tenía que escribir sobre Loki, y para eso mi imaginación e inspiración son inagotables. Así que aquí va un fic de cuando Loki y Thor eran niños en Asgard.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

 _ **Este fic participa del Mini reto de junio "Loki" del foro "La Era de los Vengadores".**_

* * *

— ¡Por Asgard! ¡Vamos, hermano! ¡Debemos ganar la batalla! —el joven príncipe de cabellos rubios y ojos azules lanzó un grito de guerra sorprendente para su edad y levantó una réplica miniatura del martillo Mjölnir sobre su cabeza.

Su hermano pequeño de cabellos oscuros lo miraba sentado en el suelo con un dedo en la boca y sus grandes ojos verdes brillaban con interés.

— ¿Para qué sirve... Mjölnir? —abandonó su dedo para preguntar.

— Pues... para golpear enemigos y crear tormentas —respondió Thor encogiéndose de hombros.

Loki esbozó una sonrisa ladeada que auguraba problemas y diversión para ambos.

— Oye, «Zor» —le encantaba llamar así al joven dios del trueno—. ¿No tiene papá unos yelmos en la sala de armas?

— Loki, nos meteremos en problemas —refunfuñó Thor, que intentaba desobedecer lo menos posible azuzado por la promesa paterna de poseer el Mjölnir real si se portaba bien.

— Sólo un ratito... y los devolvemos luego, ¿sí? —la verde mirada de gatito desvalido fue igual de eficaz que siempre y el hermano mayor aceptó a regañadientes.

Y allí fueron, escondiéndose en las esquinas de los pasillos como maestros del sigilo. Bueno, al menos Loki, porque Thor estuvo a punto de chocar contra los guardias varias veces.

La puerta de la sala de armas era gigante y estaba cerrada con una barra de oro demasiado pesada para correrla.

— ¿Y ahora qué, hermano? —Thor dejo el mini Mjölnir en el suelo y lo miró interrogante.

— Tú mira y aprende —dijo el joven dios del engaño con suficiencia. Le deleitaba ser mejor que su hermano en algo—. «Åpne deg» —murmuró en perfecto noruego con una mano en la puerta.

La barra dorada levitó destrancando la puerta y ésta se abrió en silencio.

— ¡Ta-daa! — enunció con voz triunfante sin demostrar una pizca de modestia.

Corrieron hacia los yelmos.

Thor tomó sin vacilar uno plateado con alas de metal a los lados y se lo puso con arrogancia, aunque se le cayó hasta los ojos.

— Mira, «Zor»... mira qué precioso —el pelinegro tomó con adoración un yelmo broncíneo con dos largos cuernos curvados. Se lo colocó majestuosamente y cierta magia se aplicó, porque el yelmo encogió hasta adaptarse a su pequeña cabeza. Thor dio un paso atrás al verlo sonreír de lado.

— Por Yggdrasil, das miedo... casi pareces un «malo», de esos que hay que matar en una guerra —vaciló.

— ¡THOR ODINSON!

El joven dios se encogió.

— Oh, no, es mamá.

La bella Frigga los miraba de brazos cruzados desde la puerta.

— ¿Qué haces con los trofeos de guerra? —inquirió.

— Fue Lo...

Su hermano menor no le dejó terminar y se acercó corriendo a su madre.

— ¿Verdad que me queda bien? ¿Verdad, mamá? ¿Verdad? —insistió señalando el yelmo que tenía puesto con excitación y orgullo infantil.

Frigga sólo sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente.

— Este yelmo perteneció a uno de los mayores enemigos de tu padre. No debes usarlo.

Se lo quitó con suavidad y alisó el cabello oscuro del pequeño Loki que la miraba con decepción.

— Y tú, Thor, devuelve el casco de tu abuelo a su lugar —se dirigió a su hijo heredero—. Debería darte vergüenza hacer estas cosas frente a tu hermano pequeño.

Loki se irguió en toda su corta altura.

— Escucha, madre, lo que voy a decir —en su voz se adivinaba la dignidad ofendida—. Cuando sea grande y no tenga que obedecerte, usaré ese yelmo cuando me venga en gana.

El pequeño dios salió ofendido de la sala de armas. Thor se quedó pensando un segundo, dejó su casco donde iba y corrió tras su hermano. Frigga alcanzó a escuchar su grito de guerra en los pasillos.

— ¡Por Asgard!

* * *

El pequeño dios rubio se despertó en medio de la noche al sentir a alguien trepar por las mantas.

— Loki... mmph... vete a tu cama... —refunfuñó medio dormido.

El dios pelinegro hizo caso omiso de su queja y se acurrucó bajo las sábanas aferrándose al brazo de su hermano.

— No quiero dormir solo.

Thor giró bostezando como un oso.

— ¿Por qué?

— Tuve una pesadilla —gimió Loki.

— Si es corta, cuéntamela. Si es larga, duérmete —Thor era tan práctico...

— Soñé que ya era grande —cuando narraba algo, la voz del pequeño dios de ojos verdes era atrapante y cautivadora, y Thor no podía menos que escucharlo con interés—. Y que peleaba contigo en el Bifrost. El puente se rompió y yo caí al caos que hay debajo de los mundos. Caí en un lugar extraño, y alguien me encontró. Y me pusieron el yelmo con cuernos que me sacó mamá hoy, y me dieron un cetro de magia. Y luego bajé a Midgard y maté gente —ya la voz de Loki temblaba al narrarlo—. Y luego tú viniste a buscarme y me trajiste de nuevo a casa; pero papá me encerraba. Y luego sentí un vacío inmenso en el pecho y desperté.

Un confundido Thor abrazó a un desconsolado Loki bajo las sábanas.

— No llores, Loki, no llores. Yo siempre cuidaré de que no seas malo. Confía en mí. Fue sólo un sueño, sólo un mal sueño.

Y acarició el cabello oscuro de su hermano hasta dormirse.

* * *

 **Aaaaaayyyy, que _coshitas monitas_ que son los dioses pequeñitos...**

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Kisses!**


End file.
